When A Good Apple Turns Sour
by WeepingAngel2020
Summary: Big Mac was always the kind pony, always putting others before him, however when the Equestrian Royal Guard comes for him and takes him away to prison, a lot will happen in the years he is gone. To Big Mac, as well as Ponyville. However not all the changes happening will be for the better, but to some, they will be for the better, and they will be necessary to bring some to justice
1. Prologue

Three stallions burst into the garage, slamming the door behind them once the last one had entered. They moved to one section and tossed down a few bags that jingled when they hit the ground. The larger one moved back to the door and pushed a cabinet over, letting it fall to the ground with a thud, blocking the door. They then each went there separate ways in the garage. One of them moved to a van inside the garage, loosening his tie as he made his way there. He opened the door and began to work on hot-wiring it, sweat slowly beginning to form on his brow. The other stallion moved to the window, tripping over one of the bags and causing its contents to spill over. Bits now scattered around the floor as the stallion cursed softly under his breath. He walked to the window carefully and stood next to it, peeking out of it occasionally as he looked down at his assault rifle. He checked the chamber and sighed to see one bullet in it, then cursed after checking to see the clip only half full. The final stallion made his way to the back and sat down, sighing heavily as he checked his own gun, an older magnum revolver. He looked to see only one bullet in his gun, he then began to slowly load the remaining chambers, leaning back once it was done. His ears twitched slightly as he heard the sirens in the distance, slowly getting closer.

The larger stallion then sighed again as he began to think about how it all came to this, from the robbery, and to the hitch that they had encountered, to running from the law, and then getting stuck in a garage while the smartest of them worked on their getaway. The stallion then stood up and slowly walked over to the window taking the other side as he began to think to himself.

_"You know, a lot can happen to a pony in such a short amount of time. Some are small changes, while others are bigger ones. For me, Ah suppose mine was a bigger one, one most ponies don't tend to take. One I don't even think the past me would have ever guessed. I became a criminal, but it gave me a new family, ponies I could call my own once again. I know I wont ever be able to walk away from this path, but I hope it will at least takes me to where I need to go."_

The larger stallion was pulled away from his thoughts when the sirens were at their loudest and he could hear car breaks screeching to a stop as doors began to open and the footsteps of ponies coming from them, next he heard a screech as the sound of a mega phone was being turned on, and from that a voice.

"Listen up, we have the place surrounded, come out with your hands up, or we will be forced to open fire. This can either happen one of two ways; If you come out now, I can assure you that nothing bad will happen, however if you don't, then I cant promise all of you coming out alive. I hope you will make the right call here."

The stallions inside looked at each other and all nodded, the two near the door nodded to each other as the one with the assault rifle smashed the window and began to fire, causing the police outside to hunker down. The larger one moved to the bags of Bits, collecting the ones that had fallen out and began to slowly load the bags into the van. After some work the engine started, softly humming now as their brains took the driver seat, hitting the side as the larger one took the passenger side. He then hollered to the other. He nodded and ran over, trying to check his gun as he ran. Bullets began to fly across the room as the police returned fire, causing their last member to dive into the back seat. Once all the stallions were in the car, the driver hit the gas pedal , causing the van to shoot forward and smash through the garage door and then a few of the police cars. The driver turned hard as they sped down the road. The police cars following soon after. The three stallions were all breathing heavily now as adrenaline filled their veins. The driver smirked as he turned hard again, breaking through a fence as they began to drive through a ditch a few of the police cars choosing to follow. The larger stallion then rolled down his window and began to fire shots at the cars, hitting each tire with accuracy as he smirked, knowing it came from when he would patrol the farm with his pa. The driver took them into one one of the larger sewer drains, the van screeching as the rear view mirrors were taken off. After some time the van stopped when they were in one of the larger filtration areas.

The three stallions each jumped out and sighed. Then the one who had the assault rifle began to laugh, causing the larger one to laugh, and then their driver. They had somehow managed to succeed, and actually get away. Even though it was their first job, they new it would go off completely right, even with the minor hiccup. The larger one looked to the van and then to his friends. He then looked up and closed his eyes as he began to think again.

_"We may have had a few problems, but we were able to make it in the end. With this first job we can begin work on building a name for ourselves. It may not have been much, but they could at least use this money to buy some base of operations, though they were still up for debate on its location. It was strange really thinking I'd go from apple farming to trying to build a mafia family. Not something that happens often, but it does, after all, I was a prime example, though I cant help to think how I got here. How I met mah new family, and what drove me here, though if I had to think, really think, ah think it happened a little over a year ago, on a cool and crisp morning at Sweet Apple Acres."_


	2. Chapter 1

Today was like any other day at Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mcintosh Apple, or Big Mac to his friends and family, woke up just before sunrise, showered, brushed his teeth then headed out to the field to get some plowing in before breakfast. AppleJack was the next of the Apple Family to wake up, she started her day of on the same start as her older brother Big Mac did, except she spent a little bit more time on her hair, though she would never admit it. Instead of heading to the fields, AppleJack headed for the kitchen and began to distribute the chores for the day before she began working on breakfast. The next Apple to wake up was Apple Bloom, who would always get up to the smell of her sister Applejack's cooking. However she would always skip the morning routine and race down to the kitchen, only to be scolded by AppleJack and sent back up to go wash up, after she was washed up however she would be denied her breakfast again, as it was her job to wake up the eldest and matriarch of the Apple family, Granny Smith. Apple Bloom would always groan about this task, but she would always comply and wake her up. Now waking up Granny Smith was always a challenge, but out of all the Apples on Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom would always have the best luck at it. After Granny Smith would wake up, she would wash up and slowly make her way down the flight of stairs, usually with Apple Bloom's help, much to Granny Smith's dismay.

Once all the Apples at Sweet Apple Acres were woken up, AppleJack would always call her brother in for breakfast, by now he would have at least a quarter of the field done as he heads back into the Apple Family House, making sure to stop by the barn house and wipe off what sweat he had before coming into the kitchen to sit and enjoy some of Apple Jacks Famous, Apple Spiced Pancakes. The Apple Family would always eat breakfast together like this, and once they were all done, The three siblings would help do the dishes. AppleJack would always wash the dishes, Big Mac would dry them, while Apple Bloom would put them away. After the dishes were all done, AppleJack would hand out the chore list for Big Mac and Apple Bloom, Granny Smith however never received a list and would stay in the house, doing light cleaning and making her World Famous Apple style treats for her grandchildren to sell in the market later. Apple Bloom's list was split, half for her to do before school, and half to do after. Big Mac would usually always get the longest list, or more importantly, the hardest of the task, like plowing all the fields, or helping his sister buck the apple trees. Today however, Big Mac had an addition to his list, _Take Apple Bloom to School_, now usually, Apple Jack would take her to school, however, recently AppleJack has been trying to lighten the load on her older brother.

Doing the chores before school didn't take Apple Bloom long as she was accustomed to it, Feed the Chickens, Pour the slop for the Piggies, and help Granny Smith with whatever she needed to be done. After which Apple Bloom would run out to the field Big Mac was plowing and he would always stop no matter what, even when he had only a few rows left to go, and take Apple Bloom to School. The walk into Ponyville was always pleasant for Big Mac. The fresh Dew on the Grass, the smell of sweets as they are prepared for the morning, it all felt so natural to Big Mac. On their walk to school, Big Mac took notice of other young fillies and colts. Big Mac saw Dinky with her mother Ditzy, most ponies called her Derpy, but Big mac made a habit to never call her that, not only was she a single mom, but she worked hard to. Along with her, came the other single mom in Ponyville Berry Punch, with her daughter Berry Pinch, now Berry Punch, may be called the town drunk by some, but she does an amazing job at raising her daughter. Big Mac then took notice of other ponies as they took their children to school. Big Mac made it there in record time to see his old friend and Apple Bloom's teacher . After he had dropped off Apple Bloom, he talked with for a moment, much to Apple Bloom's embarrassment.

After his discussion with , Big Mac made his way back to Sweet Apple Acres; as he made his way back however he did notice a few royal guards in town. It wasn't unusual to see some of the royal guards in Ponyville since it was so close to Canterlot and most guards chose to take their leave here. Once back at Sweet Apple Acres Big Mac would always go straight back to work plowing the fields once he was there. AppleJack would occasionally be able to convince him to take a break and enjoy the shade, but after about five minutes, he would be back to plowing the field, after the North field was completely done, Mac would move to the East and once that was done he would move onto the next field and so on until they were all plowed. Big Mac had managed to complete the North, East, and half of the South Field before Granny Smith rang the lunch bell, signaling the two Apple children to head back to the house and enjoy lunch before they headed to the market to open the Apple Family Stand. Big Mac and AppleJack entered the house around the same time, both heading to the bathroom sink, having a little sibling fun as they battled it out on who would wash their face first. Afterwords they both headed into the kitchen for their lunch, which consisted of some bright red apples, an apple pie, and some sandwiches. They both finished their meal quickly and left to go load the cart with all the merchandise they were hoping to sell that day.

After the cart was loaded Big Mac would begin to pull it, with a little help from AJ who wouldn't let him do it alone while she just watched. After a long trek into town, they wound up at the main square and could already see other vendors already setting up, Big mac wasted no time in assembling their stand, after which he would unload the cart, while Apple Jack would arrange them on the stand, once they were all set up they would wait there, ready for the lunch rush, and at exactly noon, it hit. The street became bustled with many ponies of all shape and size as they each visited the vendor of their choice, however since Big Mac was here, most of their business would come from the mares of the crowd, all wanting a chance to talk with him, as well as casually flirt with him, some more abrasive then others. After the lunch rush was over, or the Apple Family was sold out, they would head back to finish up what chores they had left, Big Mac would take the cart home, while AppleJack would go and wait for Apple Bloom as she did some light shopping, because the Apple Family does actually eat other food items, and not exclusively Apples, although most ponies assume that's all they ate.

Big Mac would always be finishing up his plowing as his sisters would come into view over the horizon. Big Mac would always greet them with a wave as he headed to start bucking trees, Apple Bloom and AJ would always meet up with him to help buck trees as well, except for Apple Bloom who would help sort the apples out of the basket, they were a team together like that, instead of the three musketeers, they were the three Apples. As the day grew on, most the trees were bucked and the apples sorted, until they heard the dinner bell, the three siblings all headed over there at their own pace, with Apple Bloom being the fastest, followed by AppleJack who would jog there, while Big Mac picked up the rear, choosing to walk to the house and enjoy the evening air. After they were all cleaned up, they all sit together to marvel before their dinner,however before they could eat, they all joined hands to thank Celestia for a bountiful harvest, however in the middle of their prayer, there was a sudden and loud knock at the door.

Big Mac, being closest to the door stood up and went to answer it, however instead of anypony they new, stood two of Celestia's royal guards in golden full armor,

"Yes, is this Sweet Apple Acres, home of the Apple Family," one of the guards asked, while the other gripped his gun. Big mac looked back at his family then back to the two guards.

"Eeyup," was all Big Mac could say as the other guard stepped forward.

"And does a Mister Mcintosh Apple live here," the same guard asked. Big Mac, now confused more then ever simply nodded.

"And may we assume that you are Mcintosh Apple," the other guard spoke up as he eyed Big Mac now.  
The other guard unfastening his gun as he took hold of the grip.

"Mister Mcintosh Apple, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights Mister Macintosh" the guard spoke calmly as he stepped into the house and fastened large handcuffs onto Big Mac. Big Mac could only freeze as the world seemed to go by fast as he was led out of the house, all he could hear now were the cries of his sisters as the other guard held them back, keeping them away from him.


End file.
